The size of various types of electronic devices, such as portable electronic devices, continues to decrease while the number of functions and features in the electronic devices increases. The use of space in an electronic device has therefore become an aspect of the electronic device that must be optimized. It can be difficult to increase the number of electronic components and circuitry in the electronic device as the size of the device becomes smaller and thinner.